Sentimentos
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui... O que nos faz diferente dos anjos é o AMOR... A possibilidade de AMAR... Quero você... Música do Oficina G3 YAOI – DracoHarry – Não gosta? Não leia, ora bolas...


**Aviso:**_ Essa fic é YAOI, relacionamento homossexual, então: se não gosta... Não Leia!_

_Os direitos dos personagens são de J. K. Rowling... Não estou violando-os só peguei emprestado. Não ganho nada por isso. E não esqueça de deixar reviews. Eu NECESSITO delas!_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o **_

_**SENTIMENTOS**_

Capítulo I – Imagem

Por Kalyl Clyve

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

**Título**Sentimentos.

**Autor** Kalyl Clyve (mais detalhes? Incentivem-me a editar o profile)

**Shipper** Harry/Draco

**Classificação** Nc-17

**Beta:** o Rafael9692 sumiu, Então minha querida amiga **MalukaChan** Betará está fic.

**Gênero** Romance/Yaoi/Angst (se eu souber fazer isso)  
**Partes:** 01 de 25.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

_Agora eu sei a razão da gente estar aqui... _

_O que nos faz diferente dos anjos é o AMOR..._

_A possibilidade de AMAR... Quero você..._

_**- o - o - o -- o - o - o -- o - o - o -- o - o -**_

**S E N T I M E N T O S**

_**- o - o - o -- o - o - o -- o - o - o -- o - o -**_

Quando a noite começava a cair no vilarejo de Hogsmead encontrei o Testa Partida, a Sangue-Ruim e o Pobretão. Não devia ter me incomodado com a presença deles, mas ainda não me conformo. Como o Senhor-Perfeito-Potter pode considerar a minha amizade inferior a daquela gentinha insignificante? Com certeza este raciocínio deve ter alguma relação com aquela rachadura na cabeça, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Na verdade tive muita sorte hoje, devo essa sorte ao retorno dos alunos ao castelo. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, ultimamente a simples menção do Senhor-Cicatriz me tira do sério, ele tem prazer em me tirar do sério! Com quem ele pensa que está lidando? Eu sou um Malfoy! Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência saberia que um Malfoy não deixa nada barato. Ninguém rejeita, ignora ou humilha um Malfoy e tem paz para saborear isso por muito tempo. Pensando bem acho que só quem perdeu a paz fui eu. Porque isso meu Salazar?

Nos encontramos e ficamos nos encarando em algo parecido com um duelo faroeste, não sei por quanto tempo, estava analisando-o, claro que estava analisando-o, ele anda meio estourado ultimamente. Eu não pretendia dizer nada, você me conhece, mas o Idiota Grifinório tinha que me provocar. _– Seja mais discreto Malfoy, assim todos perceberão que você me adora! _– De onde aquele Tapado tirou isso? Estava tão transtornado que só agora percebo que as coisas estão muito estranhas. Respondi-lhe que tomasse cuidado com os dementadores...

Certamente não poderia ter dito nada mais tolo. O que importa? Ele se estressou e tentou me agredir. Tolices sempre funcionaram com ele e agora ainda mais, nem preciso me esforçar. Confesso, pensei que eles cairiam na gargalhada e me ridicularizariam pela alfineta tão infantil, mas aqueles amigos bobocas dele tiveram que se preocupar em segurar o acesso de raiva do Troll em questão. Foi a minha vez de dar meu risinho e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Droga! Em outra ocasião soltaria uma piada sarcástica ou diria alguma verdade que estragaria o dia de pelo menos um deles. O que está acontecendo comigo? Mesmo assim me retirei satisfeito, certamente a minha imagem seria o tormento dele durante o resto do dia, afinal está é minha função. Já que ele escolheu ser contra mim e contra a minha causa é meu dever não deixá-lo se concentrar no que ele deve fazer, meu pai tem toda razão quanto a isso.

Rapidamente já estava no castelo, encontrei-me com Crabbe e Goyle e dirigimo-nos as masmorras. Eu ainda estava meio aluado devido ao meu encontro com o Garoto-do-Ego-Grande, nem percebi que havia ficado para trás, também não dei importância, melhor assim. Aquele discurso sobre quais seriam as melhores guloseimas - _As de Hogwarts ou as Hogsmead?_ – já estava me enjoando.

Até que então eles mudaram de assunto, passaram a falar sobre Troll Potter e seus acessos de raiva. Aqueles dois às vezes me surpreendem com suas observações, ninguém acredita mais eles são aliados importantes para mim, acho que nem eles mesmos acreditam nisso, mas é bom assim. Eles estão certos realmente o Cicatriz anda muito nervoso ultimamente.

E nesse ponto cometi meu maior erro. Parei no meio do corredor e fiquei viajando em meus pensamentos, sozinho, a ultima coisa que me lembro foi uma forte pressão pela cintura me empurrando para dentro de uma sala escura e vazia, em seguida um murmúrio de uma voz conhecida e um estalar de fechadura se trancando magicamente. Estava imóvel, só me restou me preparar psicologicamente para o que poderia vir. Ataquei, fui atacado, mas não estava preparado para o que aconteceu. Pansy.

Sim Draquinho, mas você ainda não me disse o que estava fazendo sozinho com a sangue ruim naquela sala...

Sua anta acabei de falar que estava lá com o Harry, que brigamos... Ta esquece... Desligue a luz e feche a porta ao sair...

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**_

Hoje foi um péssimo dia, nem a visita a Hogsmead melhorou esse final de semana, pensando bem, foi justamente essa saída que estragou minha semana, deveria ter ficado no castelo. Bons tempos quando Hogsmead era um sonho, uma vontade e finalmente grande satisfação. Na verdade minha vida era boa. Draco sempre tentou fazer dela um inferno, o problema é que agora ele está conseguindo. Será que o problema está em mim?

Às vezes me lembro das palavras dele quando fomos devidamente apresentados enquanto aguardávamos a cerimônia do chapéu seletor. Mas então me lembro de tudo que o maldito nome dele representa. Nunca seremos amigos! Por Merlim que nunca seremos. Se bem que o único problema é o lado dele. Se ele me pedir perdão de joelhos talvez até role. Já imaginou Draco de joelhos em minha frente. Bem... Esquece.

Voltando ao assunto. Estávamos eu, Rony e Mione voltando ao castelo quando percebi que Draco estava me observando, foi estranho. Mione até comentou alguma coisa como – deixa pra lá – não consegui deixar pra lá. Dei uma boa alfinetada, leve e poderosa _– Seja mais discreto Malfoy, assim todos perceberão que você me adora! _– foi muito bom vê-lo gaguejar e falar besteira. Mais tarde Rony até comentou que vai ver era verdade, pois ele ficou muito nervoso. Fiquei pensando nisso, explicaria muita coisa.

Realmente ele foi muito tolo, mas ele falou sobre dementadores, isso me lembrou meu padrinho, me lembrou Lupin, me lembrou meu pai, minha mãe, muita coisa desagradável. Fiquei cego, tive vontade de chorar, de esmurrar, meus pensamentos aceleraram fiquei tonto naquele momento, só percebi depois da saída dele que meus amigos me seguravam. Voldemort fechou a porta da mente dele e não invadiu mais a minha, mas sinto como se minha mente estivesse toda desorganizada desde então.

Meus sentimentos estão confusos e a imagem de Draco sempre atormentando minha vida é mais presente ultimamente do que ele próprio. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Outra atitude que prova que não estou normal foi ter atacado Draco em um dos corredores mais movimentados da escola. Sorte ninguém viu, outra me tranquei com ele lá dentro. Nessa hora nem me lembrei que ele é um futuro comensal da morte.

Começamos uma briga, estávamos tão irracionais que nem recordamos que existiam varinhas, a luta foi a socos e pontapés mesmo. As mesas mais próximas foram jogadas longe quando Draco caiu por sobre elas ao ser empurrado por mim dentro da sala. Aproveitei que o fresco demorou de entender o que acontecia e lancei um feitiço na porta. Não fui tão rápido, recebi um empurrão contra a parede e um murro no rosto, fiquei tonto e perdi a varinha. Draco ameaçou pegar a sua, mas do chão onde estava acertei um pontapé bem... É você sabe onde, foi quando ele caiu.

Caiu por cima de mim, o chute nem foi tão forte, não que fosse minha intenção chuta-lo de leve, mas a minha posição não me permitiu chuta-lo como deveria, ele caiu de fresco. No que ele caiu não se apoiou pelos braços e recebi todo o impacto, bati a cabeça, tonteei novamente e fechei os olhos. Quando abri os olhos ele ainda estava por cima de mim. Estava me olhando de forma estranha, não sei o que tinha no olhar dele, me perdi, ele forçou em mim um beijo, não sei lhe dizer se eu respondi ou não. Foi aí que você chegou Mione. Empurrei-o e sai correndo. Obrigado por pegar minha varinha.

Harry! Seja forte! Não chore! Durma... Amanhã conversaremos...

É fácil pra você falar isso, mas mesmo assim obrigado. Boa Noite... Ah, não conta nada para o Rony ta?

Certo!

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

**Nota do Autor:** Boa gente! Esta loucura toda saiu de minha mente de uma vez só e fui escrevendo, FIREWHISKY. A idéia inicial era capítulo único, depois mudou para cinco. Mas como sempre a história foi ganhando vida própria e agora tenho vinte e cinco capítulos dando milhares de voltas na minha mente... Isso somado ao fato que eu estou muito feliz, pois estou namorando... O ruim é que ela é muito cobiçada e eu sou ciumento... Mas deixa confio nela... Bem! Bem! O que vocês acharam da história? O próximo capítulo sai na semana que vem... Preciso de um beta com urgência... Volto a escrever O ANIMAGO depois que eu reler o sexto livro... Encontrei uma grande necessidade de ler aquilo, mas acho que vai demorar... Beijos e espero minhas reviews.

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews na fic FIREWHISKY, infelizmente estou sem computador em casa e não tive tempo de responder, mas prometo que antes do meu aniversário (30/07) resolverei este problema e sendo assim retornarei a responder normalmente as reviews e voltarei ao MSN. Rafa e Nana, estou sentindo muita falta de vocês, dedico este capítulo especialmente a vocês. Continuem revisando, vocês não sabem quanto ajudam fazendo isso... Beijos aos milhares... Atenciosamente... Kalyl Clyve

_**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **_

**KA, KA, KA... Às vezes é engraçado pegar um projeto abandonado e recomeçar... Foi o que aconteceu com esta fic... Eu já tinha desistido de escrever fics... Então achei meu caderno com estas anotações... Eu tinha desistido porque meus dois computadores pifaram de vez... Comprei um terceiro que veio com problema e um quarto que não chegou até hoje (15/09/07). Mais o que chegou com problema já foi trocado e agora tudo beleza... Infelizmente não... Quando instalo o computador percebo que o Velox não ta dando linha, ligo para OI para saber o motivo do meu telefone ter sido cancelado... A operadora me informa que havia três contas no nome do titular da linha em atraso (detalhe nenhuma das três se referia ao meu telefone e sim os outros da casa, mas só o meu foi cancelado)... Resultado: faço pedido de uma linha nova, dessa vez no meu nome, e de um sinal novo do Oi Velox, dessa vez o dobro da velocidade... Espero não ter mais problemas... Quando essa fic estiver no ar, quer dizer que foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando a internet foi ativada... Esse é o meu carinho e respeito por vocês que gostam de ler minhas tentativas de fics... Agradecidamente... Kalyl Clyve.**

**Bem acho q nunca teve tanta complicação para o lançamento de um capítulo, mas enfim hoje 04/10/07 finalmente ele está pronto e betado, pela querida MalukaChan obrigadão. Só faltava um beta para começar a postar. Bem me desculpem por tanto trelêlê aqui nas notas... Até o próximo...**

N/B: Quem diria que essa foi a primeira fic que ele escreveu? O primeiro cap e já não consigo esperar pela continuação! Deixem reviews que assim os caps saem mais rápido e deixa qualquer autor feliz. Até logo, bjus. (E não fiquem tristes, também estou louca pela continuação de O ANIMAGO, rsrs)


End file.
